


The Soul marks that lead to true Soulmates

by CallieLopez_Kawaii21



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Genre: Boy x boy, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Girl x Girl, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Freeform, M/M, Mahou Sentai Magiranger - Freeform, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Ozu Tsubasa/Ozu Makito - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmarks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieLopez_Kawaii21/pseuds/CallieLopez_Kawaii21
Summary: After many years of the Magirangers defeated the evil forces the children of Isamu Ozu and Miyuki Ozu (Except Urara Ozu since she is married), the other 4 siblings of Ozu Urara have soulmarks and they need to find their soulmates while they are in the present time.
Relationships: Captain Marvelous/Ozu Kai, Hikaru/Ozu Urara, Ozu Houka/Yamazaki Yuka, Ozu Makito/Ozu Tsubasa





	1. My fanfics I created

_**Hey guys this is my second offical book that I'm writing because I will post chapters on this book and it will take a while to do since I have school and other stuff but don't worry.** _


	2. Protologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction

_**Everybody knows that when a person has ink or a threat on their body that means they have a soulmate or a partner they can love.** _

_**But can they have children??** _

_**And become good parents or bad parents?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter out of who knows how many


	3. The Soul-bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4 siblings of Urara Ozu found out that they have soulmates.
> 
> How will they react?

**{Urara's POV}**

As I was sitting down in the living room reading a book and sitting right beside me was my brother Tsubasa and I looked over and I notice on his wrist was green ink and I wonder does he have a soulmate. "Hey Tsubasa do you have a soulmate?" I said asking him while looking at him. Then he looked at me in shocked "W-What do you mean?" He said in a confused voice. "Well, I know that ink wasn't there for years now dear brother and it's now showed up today?" I said to him. While the rest of my family went out shopping.

"So answer the question do you have a soulmate Tsubasa?" I said asking him the second time. "Yes I do have a soulmate but you might know him." Tsubasa said looking at me in almost disappointment. "Well tell me later brother Houka and the others are here." I said getting up and opening the door for my lovely family.

**At Night**

**{Tsubasa's POV}**

Finally it's night time as I went to my room and as I enter it I see my soulmate which is my older brother Makito. And we are dating secretly and got in bed with him and I kissed him and he kissed me. "So um Tsubasa do you want to have kids with me?" Makito said asking me, "Well yeah I do my love. Let's have 2 kids a son and a daughter." I said looking at Makito. So we decide to do it I hope we become parents.

**{Houka's POV}**

The next moring came me and my siblings came down stairs to eat and I already know my soulmate and I already told mama and papa about it and their fine with it and as Tsubasa came down the stairs and to the dining room he seems a little pale. "Hey Tsubasa whats wrong,you're never sick are you okay?" I said asking Tsubasa. Then he ran to the down stairs bathroom and threw up then mama went towards him and knew whats going and me and Urara also knew as well. So mama pulled a pregnacy test out from her pocket and gave it to Tsubasa,then he took it and waited about 2 hours. Finally he came out holding the test with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. "So what did it say?" Kai said asking Tsubasa. "I-I'm pregnant, I-I can't believe it." Tsubasa said crying and putting his hand on his stomach. "So Tsubasa who's the father." Hikaru said looking at Tsubasa. "I-It's Makito he's the father and my soulmate." Tsubasa said looking at all of us. "Get Out now. Your no longer my son." Isamu said looking at Tsubasa and Tsubasa ran to his room packed up his clothes,food,money,etc and left the house.

"Papa why his child was gonna be me,Kai's,Urara,and Hikaru's niece and I-we were gonna be happy." I said going to my room crying and me and Kai found our soul mates and the rest of us went to our rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of this story after school


	4. 17 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kicked out by his father for 17 years Tsubasa had a daughter only he second child called Sachiko,but his first son passed away before being born and his second child wasn't going to make it but a miracle happened so the person or people who helped him were the Gokaigers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 17 years after Tsubasa was kicked out of his home by his father

**{Sachiko's POV}**

As I was walking through the town and I saw a arm wrestling contest and it's free and so I went into the building and I saw a lot of people including these 6 people so I decide to arm wrestle them and the person who won will win 999,999,999,999 dollars. So I've got to try and I was the final person to go and I went up this girl in pink. "Are you ready,set, go!" The start person said. So after like 1 second I won. "H-How, did you beat me?" The pink girl said looking at me, then the man in a deep red went "You will lose girl." He said looking at me. Then not even a minute later I beat him and won. So after 3 more people the last one was a boy in green "I'm gonna win that money." He said looking at me. "Whatever green boy." I said to him. Then he was so super strong but I almost lost then I gain my strenght and my lighting came in and I won and the others saw green and yellow lighting came from my arm and hand.

**{Urara's POV}**

What did I just witness she just... lightning just came out of her body. So I went over to her and asked what her name was "Hey, what's your name?" I said asking the young teenage girl, "I'm Sachiko Ozu." She said tell me and the others heard. "Did you say Ozu,but that's me and my family's last name and is your father's name Tsubasa Ozu?" I said asking Sachiko. "Well yeah, so that means you guys are my Aunts,Uncles and Grandparents?" Sachiko said looking at us. "Well yes well our parents are your grandparents that's correct, but me,Kai,Captain Marvelous,Urara,and Hikaru are your Aunts and Uncles." Houka said to Sachiko. "What about the green guy?" She said pointing to Makito. "He's your father and he's our brother not brother in law but Hikaru is our brother in-law but your father is our biological brother Makito." Kai said to Sachiko.

**{Houka's POV}**

"Okay can you show us where our brother is Sachkio?" I said asking her and she nodded yes and we followed her to where Tsubasa is. We arrived at a street right near our house and we spotted Tsubasa on the side with a small one month bump and he spotted us right away, then Tsubasa got up and ran towards Makito and hugged him. "Makito I missed you so much. All these years I missed you and your kisses." Tsubasa said looking at Makito. "Same here Tsubasa." Makito said then kissing Tsubasa on the lips, "Awww I need pictures." Me,Kai,Urara,and Mama said taking out our phones and taking pictures of them together. And me and my shipping crew went to grab Tsubasa's stuff and Makito carried Tsubasa bridal carry style back home.

Once we got back home, Makito carefully laid Tsubasa down on the couch and brought him a lot of food mama cooked earlier, and Tsubasa at the food in 20 minutes. "So Makito your a dad again." Tsubasa said looking at Makito. Makito smiled at Tsubasa and kissed his one month belly. Yes my ship has sailed.


	5. Baby Ozu Gender Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 4 months since Tsubasa came home but he got a home with his daughter and his soulmate Makito and then they got all of the furniture and stuff like that and also they also will have a baby gender reveal party at their home little do their family know they are having twins.

**{Tsubasa's POV}**

Finally got my own place with my daughter and Makito and it has a lot of guest rooms. But me and Makito have the master bed room, "Hey Babe, our friends and family are coming over in 2 hours so we need to get this place set up." I said to Makito. "Okay, Babe." He said getting all the gender reveal set up and we're the only ones who know the genders which are twin girls. "Hey Babe,do you think I'm fat?" I said asking Makito, "No love your glowing." Makito said to me and Sachiko is in school.

After 2 hours everybody came and we had the party in the backyard. "Aww My my baby younger brother is having his first ever gender reveal party." Houka said to me. "Houka, leave your brother alone this instance." Isamu said to Houka. And I went over to him "Say that again and you'll be kicked out, wait no get out now you are not welcome here anymore." I said to my dad. And now it's the time to do the reveal."Everyone ready?" Makito said to our friends and family said yes. 

And we popped to party poppers and it was pink. Everyone screamed in joy except for my dad, "Also we have a surprise for all of you and Makito show them the slide show." I said to Makito and he did. My ultrasound popped up first to show not one baby but two and everyone was surprised. "My brother is having twins." Urara said to me.


	6. Getting Engaged and My Water broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Gender reveal, Makito has another surprise for Tsubasa and while his siblings and their soulmates are already married and have kids who are older than Sachiko. But what if it went wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming soon.

**{Captain Marvelous' POV}**

Twins? Huh that's nice Me and Kai have 4 children.

**{Tsubasa's POV}**

The party is over, as I was walking to talk to Urara and Houka and talking with them for a little bit then a huge gush came over me and my underwear felt wet. And then I felt pain from the bottom of my stomach and water surrounding me. "Tsubasa what's wrong?" Urara asked me "I-I think my water broke." I said to Urara and groaning in pain "Weren't you due in 4 months?" "I was but I guess it's time no-ahh." "Mama,Tsubasa's in labor" Houka said who told mama.

Then I went straight to the hospital and I was having reall bad contractions. "Don't worry babe it will be find I promise." Makito said to me and I just blacked out and a few hours later I woke up with Makito and Kai holding my twins. "Congrats bro you did it you brought your girls into this world." Kai said to me and handing me my first born "What are you gonna name her." Mama said to me "I will name her Urara Hikaru Ozu." I said announcing my first born's name. "W-Why after me?" Urara said to me "Well you acted quickly when I was in labor so that's why I named her after you." I said to Urara. "What's your second born's name gonna be?" Marvelous said to Makito "How about Ahim Moriko Ozu." Makito said to Marvelous. "Named after Ahim De Familie" He said and then Makito handed Ahim to Marvelous and then Makito got down on one knee. "Tsubasa Ozu, will you marry me." Makito said to me "Yes I will Makito." I said to him smiling and he putting the ring on me.


	7. 4 months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 4 months of being in the hostpital Tsubasa and Makito's twin girls have reached their due date which is July 4th, also when Tsubasa and Makito get home they will have their wedding and be offically married.

**{Tsubasa's POV}**

It's been 4 months since the girls were born and it's their due date today and me and Makito been engaged. As me and Makito got in the car and as we left the hospital I asked Makito as question "Makito do you think we will have our dream wedding?" I said asking him as I fed Ahim "Well yeah it's only been 4 months though and we haven't gotten married yet." Makito said pulling into our drive way and helping me out with the twins. "Well home sweet home." I said as we enter the house.

We put the twins in their crib and Sachiko moved out, and we're just alone without the twins crying "This is one of the good days." I said to Makito while kissing him on the lips and Makito kissed back and making kisses down from my lips to my neck and then he found my sweet spot and I moaned, "Did we have twins?" I said to my fiance Makito "Yeah it's our house so we could do whatever we want." Makito said to me, smiling.

**The Next Day, The Wedding**

**{Kai's POV}**

I can't believe it Makito and Tsubasa are getting married, as I walked over to my husband I asked him "Hey honey,I was wondering why did you fall in love with me,have kids and get married?" I said asking Marvelous "It's not because your an Ozu it's because your cute and handsome, that's why I fell in love with you Kai and I always wanted a big family." Marvelous said hugging me and it was time for the wedding me and my family and friends sat down and saw Tsubasa in a white suit walking down the aisle. And all the stuff blah blah blah blah and they said I do and they are offically married. Yass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OTP IS SAILED.


	8. 15 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 15 years of being married and having 3 kids, what to expect when Kai finds out he's having another child which is Marvelous' baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 15 years after the wedding

**{Kai's POV}**

I was just on my phone doing something, then I felt like I was sick so I went to the bathroom in mine and Marvelous bathroom and I threw up and I knew I was having another baby. "Watashi no ai {My love} what's wrong.?" Marvelous said to me, "We're having another baby." I said to him and he picked me up and spinned me around "I can't believe it, I told you I always wanted a big family and no matter what I will still love you and our children together forever." Marvelous said to me smiling and kissing me all over.

**Sorry if this is short.**


	9. Big Brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sachiko thought her Big brother died years ago but what if he was alive and ran into Kai Ozu and Captain Marvelous.

**{Kai's POV}**

Me and Marvelous were walking to the baby store when I notice this boy wearing a yellow jacket and green highlights in his long hair. And after like 2 hours of shopping, Marvelous was carring all of the bags for me because he doesn't want me to hurt myself and that boy from earlier came towards us "Hey, why are you carrying all those bags for him?" The Mysterious boy said to Marvelous "It's because he's pregnant with my children growing inside of him, and we have 4 teens at home and there are 2 girls and 2 boys so that's why I'm carrying all these bags for him and what's your name." Marvelous said to the mysterious boy. "Oh congrats and my name is Makoto Ozu, also known as Magi-Yellow." Makoto said to us "Ozu? But that's me and my family's last name. I'm Kai Ozu and my siblings are Urara,Houka,Makito,Tsubasa,and Hikaru and my niece's name is Sachiko Ozu and this is my husband Captain Marvelous." I said to Makoto. 

So me and Marvelous left and went home and dropped the bags off and went over to the family's house but Makoto followed us. "Hey Kai and Marvelous." Houka said to us "Hey Pink Ozu." Marvelous said to Houka. "Oh did you guys bring a guest over?" Urara said to us and we looked over at Makoto. "Makoto why are you here?" I said to Makoto. "I just wanna see your family." Makoto said to me. "Did you say your name was Makoto, that was me and my husband's dead son who passed at birth and was our first born." Tsubasa said to Makoto. "Makito this can't be real it must be a dream." Tsubasa said to Makito.

**{Sachiko's POV}**

I walked over to Makoto and looked at him in the eyes "Big Brother?" I said to him and he gave me a hug. This is weird I never had a brother before and I thought he was dead and I saw my papa crying and I ran over to him "Papa don't cry please it makes me worry and Urara and Ahim don't want you to be sad." I said to him making him smile "Your just like me always calm." Tsubasa said to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter here.


	10. H-Honey, I think it's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kai is in his 9th month he feels pain in his body from his stomach and he is having really bad contractions and how will Kai react when he goes into labor and he's due date is in one week but his baby decides to come a week early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter and the next chapter is the final chapter.

**{Kai's POV}**

Next week is my due date and I hope that I can make it next week for my due date and then suddenly I felt the worse contractions ever it was like going on and off for one second. "Marvelous" I said calling his name and he came rushing into the living room "Kai,what's wrong?" Marvelous said to me worried "I-I think it's time for the baby to come now please hurry." I said to him as he got the baby bag and he carried me to the car and put me in the passenger seat and he got everything in the car and drove to the hospital. As he was driving to the hospital my water broke and I was in a lot of pain "Marvey honey m-my water broke." I said to him while I was in so much pain. "Oh fuck" Marvelous said to me.

As we arrived at the hospital I went straight to the delivery room; and it hurts so bad. After like 20 hours my children were born and I'm gonna surprise my family that I've not just a two but 4 kids. Marvelous came into the room looking at me holding all four of our children "They're beautiful, just like you darling." Marvelous said to me taking the first and last born which were both girls. "Marvey I'll name our second born Marvelous Hikaru Ozu Jr. and our third born Kazuya Enkai Ozu. You will name our daughters." I said to Marvelous. "Our first born is Kazuna Sakura Ozu and our tinest born is Haru Joy Ozu." Marvelous said looking at me then my family came into the hospital room. "Kai you are an amazing brother and husband, oh twin boys what are their names." Houka said to me "Their names are Marvelous Hikaru Ozu Jr. and the other one is Kazuya Enkai Ozu." I said to Houka and then Marvelous turned around revealing two girls. "There is 4?" Urara said to us.

"Well yeah the first born is Kazuna Sakura Ozu and the tinest and last one is Haru Joy Ozu and our second born is Marvelous Jr and the third born is Kazuya." I said to my family smiling. "Mama would you like to hold Kazuna,Urara you will hold Jr,Houka you will hold Kazuya and Tsubasa and Makito will hold Haru." I said to them, slowly I closed my eyes sleeping for a few hours. And I was the proudest papa my children. Then few hours later I was at home in my bed, I was confused "Rest now my love." Marvelous said to me and I rest some more until 12:00 pm and I woke up got out of bed and went down stairs seeing my family "Oh Kai I was worried that you wouldn't wake up" Urara said to me "What do you mean I just went to sleep for hours cause I had my children."I said to my family rubbing my eyes.

**{Urara's POV}**

"Kai you are amazing this is why we all love you except dad." I said smiling at Kai and then Haru started crying cuz she's hungry and Kai went to get her and brought her down and sat down on the couch in the living room and fed her. "Wow Kai your an expert at breast-feeding." Houka said to Kai "Of course I am I have 4 teens who I fed when they were babies." Kai said to Houka smiling. "So Marvelous your children are half-pirates right?" Miyuki said to Marvelous. "Well yeah I'm a space pirate after all." Marvelous said to Miyuki smiling and Kai finished feeding Haru and went to feed the other three and after 3 hours he's done. "I can't believe how big our family is growing." I said to everyone and yea.


	11. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the FNIAL chapter of the story

**{Tsubasa's POV}**

It's been 14 years since everything happened and papa apologized 7 years ago, "Hey Honey, can't you believe it's been 14 years since we've been married?" I said asking Makito "I know it just feels like yesterday we gotten married but time do flies fast." Makito said to me making me smile. Then we went down stairs and we see our family "Aye happy 14 years of being married." Kai said to us.

And I knew I've married the right person.

**THE END!**


	12. Update

**I'm gonna create another book after the Boukenger one.**

**Author's Note:**

> I will be working on this on the weekends or after school whatever.


End file.
